


I didn't mean it Draco

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Basically married, Boyfriends, Insults, M/M, Slight Cursing, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Draco thinks Harry doesn't know any good insults. Harry proves him wrong.





	I didn't mean it Draco

"Want to try a game, Potter?" Draco asked from across the room. Harry glared at him. Draco hadn't called him Potter in a long time, which usually meant trouble when he did. "What kind of game?" He challenged.   
Draco sauntered up to Harry, looking him over. "You and I know one another well, right Potter?"   
"Dra-"   
"ANSWER POTTER."  
Harry glared at Malfoy. So this was the kind of game he wanted to play, eh? An annoy the hell out of Harry Potter game? He voiced as much out loud. 

Draco smirked. "Looks like I've already won." He started sauntering off out of the room. What the hell?   
"Draco." Harry said in a warning tone. Draco's walk faltered and he turned. "Is this seriously the game you want to play?"

Draco sighed and walked over to him. "Oh don't be that way Harry. You and I both know I was already going to win, you being the utter hot head you are. I doubt you know one way to insult me! See, I have already heard all the insults you have to offer and therefore am immune to anything you have to say." A vein pulsed in Harry's neck but he did not respond. "See? Look at you. I've rendered you completely speechless. Why, I doubt you could say a single thing I haven't heard befo-"  
"You want to bet?" Harry murmured, eyes blazing aglow in fury.   
"Honestly, there is no point to betting seeing as I've already won. You'd simply be wasting money you don't h-"  
"Hufflepuff." Harry muttered. 

There was an awkward silence.

"You."

"Take."

"That."

"BACK!" 

Draco shouted so loudly it was a wonder no one came rushing to his aid. Harry smirked, savoring the look on Draco's face. "No." He said and began walking away. He could practically feel the tension that Draco's eyes bore into his back as he walked away. Nothing could take away this solid victory. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I DEMAND YOU COME HERE AT ONCE." 

Spoke too soon.

Harry spun around, cringing internally as well as visibly. "Oh come on Draco, you know I don't mean-"  
"HOW IN GODRICS HOLLOW IS THAT NOT AN INSULT."  
"Draco, now you know perfectly well that-"  
"HUFFLEPUFF IS AN INSULT TO THE HOGWARTS NAME."  
"Now, hold on Dra-"  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO HOLD ONTO POTTER. NAME ONE COOL HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Cedric."   
"THE FUCK IS A CEDRI-"  
"You said name one Hufflepuff and I did!"

Draco tried to remember who Cedric was. And then he d

"THAT SPARKLY HOMO!??!?!"  
"Draco... the fuck? You are gay!"  
"OUTRAGEOUS LIES!"  
"We've been dating for 8 years!"  
"WELL YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE SINGLE!"  
"Draco, we'd both be single. You cannot mean that?"  
"TAKE IT BACK."  
"What?"  
"THAT I'M A HUFFLEPUFF. TAKE. IT. BAAAAAACK."  
"What? Oh! Alright. You are obviously Slytherin. Happy?"

 

Harry waited. "Draco?"  
"No."  
"What?! Merlin!" Harry began walking off, a headache starting in his temple. Draco was never going to let him live this down... Unless... "Do you want to come to bed?"

 

"Fine..."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk my attempt at Humor! Btw I am a Hufflepuff myself! :D


End file.
